Home Alone with Shippo?
by SasukeGaaraLover
Summary: This is my third fanfic. This is about Kagome's family going on vacation. Leaving Inuyasha with Shippo. What will happen read to find out. Please don't be harsh with reviews. Inuxship


Home alone…….with Shippo?

Summer was here and school was out. What?, Kagome screamed. Yes I said that we are going on a vacation, Kagome's mom said. Who's going to watch the house? Who's going to clean the house? Who's going to protect the house from burglars! Calm down Kagome. What about that cute little boy with the ears, Kagome's mom asked. You mean Inuyasha mom and he's not little he's 17. Well yeah him. He can't watch the house. Why, her mom asked. Because he doesn't know any thing about the present day. At least give him a chance, Kagome's mom said. Bu……, Kagome tried to say with her mom cutting her off. No buts, you are going to ask him and you are going to ask him now and that's final, she shouted at Kagome.

Kagome did as she told her. She went out side and jumped in the well. As she was going threw the well she started to think. I wonder what Inuyasha will say. **Knowing him he would say" what about the sacred jewel shards"** . Kagome landed on her feet. **Knowing Inuyasha he will**. She went into the village. The first person she saw was Kaede. How are you doing to day Kagome. I'm fine, she said. Have you seen Inuyasha?, she asked. Well I saw Inuyasha run off to the woods near the well just a little bit ago. Okay then Kagome said. Kagome went back to the forest of Inuyasha. Inuyasha!!!, she said. Knowing Inuyasha with his high sense of hearing he would hear her. Hey Kagome I see your back, Inuyasha greeted her. Hi, she said. He jumped down from the tree. What's with the face, he asked. What face. The I got to tell you something face. Okay okay, I got to tell you something, she said. Well…. I want to.. Tell you. Tell me what. That my mom wants you to watch the house while we are on vacation!!!, she said with out taking a breath. Kagome closed her eyes knowing what he's going to say.

What!!, was Inuyasha's response. Your going on vacation. What about the sacred jewel shards!!, he screamed. Who's going to be here. What about Sango and Miroku, she suggested. There going to visit there relatives, he told her. Who's going to watch shippo, he asked. You can. But but… Come on Inuyasha it won't be that bad. But I don't want to be alone with that little brat, he said with anger. It won't that bad, all you got to do is make sure you wake him up, make him take a bath, feed him, and make sure he stays out of trouble and doesn't break any thing. But I don't know how to cook with those things from your time. Here come with me, and I'll show you. They jumped in the well.

**At Kagome's house**

Here look, you see this this is a pot. You put the water in it and you turn this knob. Fire will start and then when it starts boiling you put the ramen in. when the ramen starts to soften then it done. To check you stick the chop sticks in and taste it. Then it's done. Think you can handle it. Yeah I think I can, Inuyasha said. Well I'll see you tomorrow Inuyasha, she said. Be here when morning time comes. Okay I'll see you later Kagome. Inuyasha went back threw the well. When Inuyasha was back in the feudal era he trailed after the young fox. Hey Shippo listen up, he said in a very restricted voice. I'm going to be watching you at Kagome's house because she is going on vacation. Yeah so, the young fox said. Then Inuyasha grabbed Shippo's collar. Listen here you little bastard if you break any thing in Kagome's house and mess up thing with me and Kagome I swear I give you the worst spanking you ever had. Got that you brat!!, Inuyasha said. Got it, shippo said. Got it what, he shouted. Got it Inuyasha sir, Shippo screamed. That's more like it, he said.

You better be on your best behavior, Inuyasha said. **That's what you think**, Shippo thought. **Your crazy if you think your going to spank me**. **You'll pay Inuyasha big time. I'll figure out a way to do what ever I want and get what ever I what**, Shippo thought with a huge smile on his face

Poor Shippo I would hate to be you right now. But any way please rate my story, but don't be to harsh. This is my third fanfic. Next chapter is when they arrive at Kagome's house. Things are going to get a little crazy. :D


End file.
